1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to braking systems for fishing reels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to adjustable braking systems for baitcast fishing reels.
2. Background
Baitcast fishing reels are well known in the art. A baitcasting reel will typically comprise: a split frame having a pair of opposing side plates; a foot extending from the frame for attaching the reel to a fishing rod; a line spool, rotatably positioned between the frame side plates, for retrieving and holding a fishing line; a spool shaft, on which the spool is secured, having ends extending through the frame side plates; a pinion gear (typically a helical gear) provided on the spool shaft; a manually rotatable crank handle; a gear train and crankshaft assembly mechanically linking the crank handle to the spool shaft pinion gear; a level-wind mechanism which transverses the spool during winding to ensure that the fishing line is properly wound along the length of the spool; a clutch mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle; an exterior actuator (typically a thumb lever) for disengaging the pinion gear from the spool shaft to allow the spool to rotate freely during casting; and a spool drag or spool braking mechanism.
In most cases, right and left side covers are removably attached to the frame side plates for housing the reel""s various operating mechanisms. A right-handed baitcasting reel (i.e., a reel designed for a right-handed user) will typically be structured such that: the spool drag or spool braking mechanism is housed under the left side cover; the crank handle is rotatably mounted outside of the right side cover; and the crankshaft, gear train, pinion gear, clutch, and anti-reverse mechanism are housed under the right side cover. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, a left-handed version of generally any baitcasting reel can be produced by simply reversing the arrangement and structure of the reel""s components such that the left-handed reel is a mirror image of the right-handed version of the reel.
Spool drag or spool braking systems are commonly used in baitcasting reels to alleviate line backlashing (also referred to as xe2x80x9cline nestingxe2x80x9d) problems. Because they utilize transversely-oriented spools which rotate during casting, baitcasting reels are more prone to backlashing problems than are spinning reels and spin casting reels. Such problems result primarily from the rotational momentum carried by the spool during casting. The most common types of drag/braking mechanisms used in baitcasting reels are magnetic drag brakes and centrifugal (friction) braking systems.
Many environmental factors, as well as personal preferences, affect the amount of braking force which may be appropriate for a given cast. This has led to the development of adjustable braking systems for baitcasting reels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,042 discloses an adjustable, magnetic drag mechanism which exerts a magnetic drag force on the end of the spool. The magnetic force slows rotation of the spool during casting. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,042 mechanism comprises: a magnet carrier ring having a plurality of magnets attached thereto; an axially movable cam disc to which the magnet carrier ring is secured; and an adjustment dial projecting through a recess in the left cover. The dial includes cams which are operably associated with the cam disc for selectively moving the carrier ring toward and away from the end of the spool in order to adjust the amount of magnetic drag force applied to the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,798 discloses a centrifugal braking system wherein the braking force exerted by the system can be selectively adjusted. Like the magnetic system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,042, the centrifugal braking system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,798 employs an externally adjustable brake dial having a plurality of cam ramps provided thereon to convert rotary movement of the brake dial into axial movement. In the centrifugal system, the axial movement of a brake ring selectively adjusts the number of braking pieces which can contact the brake ring. Unlike the magnetic system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,042, the brake dial of U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,798, in conjunction with the side cover of the reel, provides a discreting feature to place, and temporarily hold, the inventive breaking apparatus in specific, preselected positions.
A discreting feature may be desirable for a number of reasons, e.g. to allow a fisherman to readily return to a given braking force, to ensure proper alignment of centrifugal braking elements with the brake ring, etc. Unfortunately, the space within the side cover for the discreting feature is not always available in a given reel design, particularly with contemporary, tear-drop shaped baitcast fishing reels. Therefore, there exists a need for a brake dial which provides discrete positioning of the adjusting mechanism while locating the structural elements of the discreting feature away from the interface between the reel side cover and the brake dial.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable braking system for a baitcast fishing reel which includes a discreting adjustment mechanism to provide an appropriate number of discrete braking positions to accommodate the majority of operating environments wherein the discreting mechanism is not located about the perimeter of the dial.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide smooth, fluid movement over a range of braking positions.
The present invention provides a fishing reel braking apparatus which satisfies the needs and alleviates the problems discussed above. The inventive apparatus preferably comprises: a side cover; a brake dial rotatably positioned in the side cover such that the brake dial is externally accessible and operable from outside of the side cover, the brake dial having a plurality of predetermined positions; at least one cam lobe provided on either the brake dial or the spool cover; and a elastomeric spring integrally formed in the other of the brake dial or the spool cover for interaction with the cam lobe such that, when the elastomeric spring contacts a cam lobe, the elastomeric spring must be momentarily deformed to traverse the cam lobe thus providing a discrete xe2x80x9cdetentxe2x80x9d position in the adjustment mechanism. The inventive brake dial also includes a feature to limit the rotation of the dial to a desired range.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.